fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy the Cat
Amy the Cat is a character. Appearance Amy is a cat with golden irises and silver pupils. She is shorter than other animatronics, but not as short as BB. She has multiple gashes in her chest and back. As well as her left endoskeleton hand being exposed. Her tail has had a section ripped off forcefully. The fur in her belly and face and front legs is white while fur on her back and her tail is green. (Purr)sonality Amy is somewhat cheerful during the day and plasters on a smile for the kids. But when alone, and at night she is very depressed. She feels that being shorter has made her inferior to her friends. Along with this, she isn't very brave and has only killed one night guard. This has made her feel like she is dead wait, and she thinks she doesn't contribute to the group. She has caused the aforementioned gashes in her body, because she think she deserves the pain. She has also attempted suicide, as shown when she is found trying to hang herself in Unity. She is also very depressed do to the animatronic's personality to be somewhat sad, combined with the child she is possessed by. Despite others' attempts at comforting her, she denies it is friendship, but instead, pitty. Relationships Bonnette the Bunny Bonnette were friends at first, with Amy being very glad to have a close friend, do to her isolation. However, it quickly turned romantic between them, do to each of their friendship being strengthened by certain events. Julian the Bat Amy and Julian are best friends. Julian helps Amy calm down around people, and Amy helps him with being scared of everything else. The two had crushes on each other, but neither have told the other. Amy lost interest in Julian when she started a relationship with Phantom Bonnette. Rose Evargarde Amy, being her paranoid and untrusting self believes Rose moved in to dismantle her. When the two do talk, Amy and Rose do get along. Freddy Freddy being the leader, paired with Amy's microscopic ego combine to create a paranoid fear of Freddy. Amy believes she will be crushed by Freddy someday, so she avoids him. Bonnie Amy is somewhat jealous of Bonnie's position as a main animatronic, she doesn't tell anyone though, as she thinks they will take her position as a minor animatronic away. Foxy Amy feels more comfortable around Foxy do to his damages. They get along somewhat well, but Foxy doesn't admit to her the gashes weren't caused by himself. Chica They don't get along very well at all. Chica believes that Amy's constant depression is a call for attention, and not actual fear and sadness. However, Chica doesn't decide to hurt Amy physically or verbally. SpringTrap Amy is extremely scared of the heavily damaged animatronic. However, SpringTrap has actually been aggressive to Amy, unlike the others. Backstory Amy as a human child was sad very often (NOT depression). One day as she was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, for her brothers, she accidentally backed into the back room. The Purple Guy was there, with a still unsettling bloodlust. Amy (Then called Shanice) was of course shoved into a costume. The Purple Guy found a Cat Animatronic hidden under the table, and used that. Trivia *Amy has British accent. **This accent isn't heard very often, however as she mostly whispers. *She has made up nicknames for all the animatronics, that she keeps to herself. **Bugs=Bonnie ***She doesn't know what Loony Toons is. **Foxotron = Foxy **Nicholas = Freddy ***Because of Tsar Nicholas II. **Hope = Bonnette **Satan = SpringTrap **Ducky = Chica *She was based on the shy part of Kami's personality. *There is a Golden Amy Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics